With development of modern science and technology, an increasing quantity of users use mobile terminals. Different setting options are generally provided on a mobile terminal to adapt to operation habits of different users. For example, a setting option is a power consumption setting option. The power consumption setting option may include options of whether to disable a wireless network, whether to disable BLUETOOTH, and the like. Setting information corresponding to the power consumption setting option is configured such that power consumed when a user operates a mobile terminal can be reduced. Therefore, a battery life span can be prolonged. Therefore, how to configure setting information of the mobile terminal is the key to achieving an optimal use effect of the mobile terminal.
Two methods are used to configure setting information in a related technology.
In a first method, when a configuration instruction entered by a user is detected, a currently configurable option interface is displayed according to the configuration instruction. The option interface includes several fixed configurable options. A setting instruction entered by the user on the option interface is obtained, and the setting information is configured according to the setting instruction.
In a second method, if it is detected that the setting information currently needs to be configured, configurable setting information may be automatically configured in a configuration manner preset by a terminal.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problems exist in other approaches.
In the first method, the user can configure the setting information only according to the several fixed configurable options on the option interface, and the configurable options are generally preset instead of being set according to an operation habit of the user. Therefore, the user cannot purposefully configure the setting information according to the operation habit of the user. In the second method, the mobile terminal automatically configures the setting information in several fixed configuration manners, and a configuration process does not need to be completed by the user. Therefore, the user cannot purposefully configure the setting information according to an operation habit of the user. Therefore, setting information configuration flexibility is relatively poor in the foregoing two methods.